The Way
by RACCOONtyranny
Summary: Anyone up for some summer love? How much can happen within a few vacation days? Slash; Sprace, Blush, Javid
1. A Meeting

Yes, yes this is the fic I said I was going to write for about a week now. It's a continuation of the chapter of "A Murder of Leaves" I wrote last week and was encouraged to continue.

From that, a few things. I didn't post this for a while because my last chapter of AMoL? Yeah, awful response. Well, actually, I didn't get any. Which was a total bummer and made me scared to post this.

Also, don't be scared by the prologue...it's really notttt a sad fic at all.

Also, if you read the first fic, the only thing that's different is the prologue that was added and the ending. But bare with me, I will actually add stuff with the new chapters. Okay? Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...except eight versions of this fic that I wrote and scrapped then just decided to go with what I had...hehe.

-Spacer-Spacer-Spacer-Spacer-Spacer-Spacer-Spacer-Spacer

When arriving anywhere for the sake of permanence the element of sorrow always looms in the corner of excitement's celebration. Now, this does not only speak to the aspect of human nature which protests change to the end of their days, but also in the sense that arriving somewhere new also involves leaving something behind.

To leave something pleasant brings sorrow in an obvious context, leaving loved ones, nice places, and fond memories behind; however when leaving a poor situation even though the memories are said and intended to be left behind, they can never truly be abandoned.

They say not to live in the past, but "they" or possibly a different "they" all together say that without the past we are nothing….that the past is the most important path to living in the presence. So which is it? Are memories a key to who we are or are they just mementos to keep with us? Or is it just all about finding happy mediums between the two? I'll let you decide…

The memory itself, however, is the most teasing and utterly torturous of all the brain's functions. It brings us past experiences, good or bad—just close enough to feel glimpses of past experiences but just far enough to leave us dissatisfied and with a painful need for more.

So, are they a blessing? Or a curse? A little of both, maybe?

The decision is yours alone to make.

Spot let out a laugh as he surfaced from the ocean water. He tugged on the chord that attached him to his surfboard and grabbed it right before it was about to hit him in the face, hoisting himself up, "That was a sweet wave but I totally killed the landing…" he observed, flipping his hair out of his face.

"Nah, it wasn't that bad; but you totally need to work on it still…" Mush smiled, ever the optimist.

"Nah, he just sucks…" Snoddy laughed and Spot splashed with his foot noncommittally in retaliation, "But come on, guys, I'm hungry…" He whined, causing the others to roll their eyes.

"You're just high…you'll get over it…" Spot smirked, now earning himself a splash to the face.

"Shut up! I am not!" Snoddy glared at him, beginning to paddle over to his friend but Mush placed a hand on his shoulder; signaling for him to let it go.

"Nah, it actually is getting closer to noon, look at the sun!" Mush smiled with a gesture to the sky, trying his best to change the subject and avoid confrontation, even if it was playful. Spot shrugged and they all paddled to the shore, finding their towels and rinsing off in the showers quickly (the beach faucets were cold as hell). The teenagers walked over to a whole in the wall shack and grabbed a few fifty-cent burritos before heading back to the beach and situating themselves in the sand.

As they sat in relative silence Spot began to look around at the surrounding people walking by. There were significantly more tourists than normal walking around, causing the beaches to crowd but not to the point of obscenity; the Comic-con fans still at the convention for a few more hours, they would be there soon though. He couldn't help but smirk as a few pasty white people with red five day passes walked by him with their socks in their sandals, big floppy hats, and sun block coated children. Spot didn't mind though, even though they took up their beaches for about a week they brought in a lot of money, and they weren't too annoying.

As he observed, however, he could not help but notice a small pack of boys sitting about fifty feet away from them. One boy in particular especially caught his eye; he was shorter than the others and was probably some sort of Mediterranean, either way he was cute and shirtless, and that's all Spot really cared about. He, however, did not realize he was staring until Mush slapped him in the arm gently, "Dude, what's your deal?" he asked and tried to see what his friend was observing so intently, "Oh!" he laughed as he realized.

"He's cute…" Mush smiled.

"Yeah…you think I should go talk to him? He looks like a tourist…" Spot asked, letting his eyes rake their way down the other boy's body.

"Yeah…huh, I didn't think you went for blondes though…" Mush stated and Spot turned his head, raising an eyebrow.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked, looking back at the boy and looking for any semblance of blonde anywhere on him, coming up with nothing.

"The cute guy; he's the one you're talking about, right?" Mush asked, taking a chance and pointing at the guy he'd thought Spot was observing. He was playing football with the boy Spot was staring at, but he had blonde hair and was much taller than his friend; and much more Mush's speed.

"What? No, no way! I meant HIM." Spot stated and pointed at the boy he meant, causing his friend to shrug.

"He's…alright…his friend is hotter though…" Mush grinned and Spot shook his head with a raise of his eyebrow.

"No way…" He disagreed.

"Just fucking talk to them and shut up, I'm trying to sleep, you assholes…" Snoddy called from a few feet away. In Spot's observing he did not notice his friend lay down for a nap, but either way just flipped him off.

"You think I should?" Spot asked; his usually cocky demeanor different now that an actual cute guy was involved.

"Yeah…and send his friend over my way…" Mush smiled and pushed his shoulder in their general direction.

"No! You do that for me!" Spot stated, doing the same.

"JUST BOTH GO OVER AND SHUT UP!" Snoddy called and threw his discarded t-shirt at the both of them.

"Fine…" Spot stated and both the boys got up, timidly walking over to the other teenagers.

"Uh, hi…" Spot stated, with a wave, leaving his surfboard to be guarded by his friend.

"Hi…" the boy smiled, "I'm Tony…"

Tony's friend who had jogged over by this point walked up to Mush, "Hey…I'm Ryan…" he smiled.

"Spot;" He introduced himself and said the first thing that came to mind, "So, I haven't seen you around here…" Spot smiled and the boy nodded.

"I'm from New York…we got here this morning…" Tony said and Spot nodded, not really listening at this point, too fascinated by the other boy.

"Well…if you're that new in town, you probably don't know it very well…" Spot smiled and flipped his hair slightly.

"Yeah…I could use someone to…show me around…" Tony grinned flirtatiously. They both nodded to one another and Spot walked back over to his friend, grabbing his surfboard (not wanting to leave it lying around for too long). Tony walked over to his friends as well and threw the ball at his friend, "Hey, Jack…I'm going to take off for a while…" he stated and Jack nodded.

Tony was just about to leave when he was interrupted by Jack's boyfriend, "Tony, are you sure that's a good idea? Do you even know that guy?" he asked, a motherly suspicion lacing his voice.

"I'm a big boy, Dave…I'll be okay…" he stated and actually did turn to leave this time, ignoring his friend's protests. As he walked over to Spot the blonde turned to tell his friends he was leaving but didn't bother when he saw how engrossed with Tony's friend Mush was and completely passed out his other friend had been for the last few minutes. They both knew they'd probably regret this…but for the time being, both just wanted to enjoy this vacation.

Spacer-Spacer-Spacer-Spacer-Spacer-Spacer-Spacer

Eso si que es...this is proudly affiliated with http:/newsiesforever(DOT)webs(DOT)com/ mmhmm.


	2. Communion

**Hola, amiguitas! So, this one is kind of mushy...but...it's in honor of my Grammy Nelly's birthday (RIP) and she was a very mushy and romantic woman sooo, that's what happens. haha**

**It's not the best chapter ever though...it'll get better though! *promises*  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...*checks* yeah, nada.**

"_When the right one comes along, you'll know. You won't know how you know, you just will." -Grammy Nelly_

"So, what part of New York are you from?" Spot asked, taking a sip of coffee and trying not to grimace. When they walked into Kono's Tony had ordered first, getting a large black coffee; and Spot, not wanting to seem unmanly, ordered the same.

"New York City, specifically Manhattan…" Tony smiled; completely unaware of the other boy's complete distaste for the drink he was practically inhaling.

"Cool…that's…near Brooklyn, right?" The blonde asked and the other boy nodded, "I have a brother who lives out there…I haven't visited him though…I guess it's good…for…like…business and stuff…" he stated, trying to sound intellectual but completely unable to do so. He had about zero knowledge of the city, and would have been embarrassed had he not been so overly confident.

"Yeah, it's nice…it's a bit too industrious for me…you know…too much going on. I think that's why I like it here so far, it's a city…but doesn't feel like one…" Tony explained, looking around him at the people strolling down the cement boardwalk leisurely. He enjoyed the fact that they seemed to have no where in particular to be, that they could just walk up and down the streets for the sake of doing so and not always have a destination they are rushing to be; not like his home.

"Yeah…it's nice…good surf too…" Spot stated, gesturing to his surfboard which was propped up against the side railing, its light color making it shine in the sun.

"Yeah…so…what do you do?" Tony asked, looking at the boy then checking the time. It was about two o'clock in the afternoon on a Wednesday in the middle of February…didn't this guy have things to do?

"I work at a surf shop a couple of blocks down…if I work for like…practically nothing my boss lets me live in one of the apartments above the shop with my friends who you met back at the beach…" Spot explained, and Tony nodded, his interests peaked, "It's a nice place and a good job, I get a lot of time off to go surfing…so…you know…" Spot stated and flipped his hair a little, the salt making it slightly coarser than normal but still much nicer than most other people's.

"That sounds nice; you'll have to show me your apartment sometime…" Tony sent the other boy a suggestive smirk, bringing the other boy's attention fully to him; only to teasingly change the subject, "So, how long have you been surfing?"

"I picked it up after my dad drowned; I guess I thought doing something with the ocean would bring me closer to my father…" Spot stated, not looking at the other boy. Tony bit his lip, part of him wishing he hadn't asked; and another part very happy that he did, happy someone he just met trusted him with that kind of information, "I could teach you sometime…to surf I mean…" Spot smirked, trying to lighten the mood once again.

"Really? You think you can teach me? I have awful coordination…I mean…I can dance…but that's about it…" Tony stated and Spot laughed a little.

"I used to work at the surf school in OB…and we got some pretty hilarious old, fat tourists who tried to learn…and if I can teach THEM, I can teach you…" Spot laughed and so did the other boy.

Their conversation fell into a comfortable silence, and Tony changed the subject once again, "So, my friend Ryan seemed to warm up to your friend pretty well…" he observed, yet again trying to change the subject and Spot nodded.

"Yeah, Mush is a great guy…keeps us out of trouble and stuff…" Spot stated, mentally kicking himself. He didn't know why he was being so shy with this guy. He was usually a man of a few quick words and BAM he got the boys in bed; but this one was different. Something inside him told him not to mess up his chances with this guy; that maybe this one was more than just a one night stand.

"Yeah…Ryan's cool too; he'll give your friend a good time…" Tony smiled, moving his leg slightly closer to that of the boy across the table from him. The Italian, on the other hand, was feeling quite different. He was surprised at how forward he found himself being. He was usually shy and reserved, but the little voice in his head told him not to hesitate with this guy. The chemistry between them seemed a bit forced from the outside, almost awkward; but within them they both knew there was something brewing between them. They could not describe it, but they knew it was there; almost like love itself.

**Did I make anyone puke with that last part? haha. Sorry, couldn't help myself. I'm a romantic, what can I say?**

**Also can you spell characterization? (I can't...) T-H-I-S C-H-A-P-T-E-R! There, I gave it away! Well, you see, when I first wrote this chapter it was all different and the charecterization was less obvious; but when I rewrote the first chapter I couldn't...so...as my summer reading book states I brought communion into my story by means of direct development of relationships...blah blah blah...or some crap like that...Right...so...I should totally be doing my English homework...but I'm not...hehe...**

**Proudly affiliated with http:/newsiesforever(DOT)webs(DOT)com/**

**Dedicated to: Paige, for her wonderful reviews, I hope she feels better.  
To Snickers and/or Birdly, for being such an awesome reviewer and sticking with me throughout my writing.  
****And to Rags, because she can dole out some pretty awesome advice  
They're the reason I continued this story. :D...wow I *AM* mushy today...haha  
**


	3. Hot for Teacher

**Phew, so this...techniquelly...is my third day in a row...right? Even though it's past midnight? Lo siento...I have no excuse other than that I was hanging out on a bench and watching TV all day...with a little English homework peppered in every once in a while...but I'm sorry...I've been sick lately...**

**Now onto talking about this chapter...it...got more fun to write...I'll tell you that. This story is not my best...I'll tell you that...but...whatever. When you spend a week on the beach you get stories from a week on the beach. haha. This chapter is a bit edgier...but you know what? What the heck do you THINK teenaged boys that hot would do in their position? hehehe**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...really...I haven't gotten a paycheck in about a month...I can't _afford_ anything...**

"So, how long are you in town for?" Spot asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"A week…" Tony stated, the time sounding very short to him now, "I'm only here for February break…"

"Well then we should get to it…" Spot stated, letting his palms fall onto the table and beginning to get up.

"Get to what?" The Italian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You have a lot of shit to do in California, don't you? Well then let's get to it!" The blonde grinned and began to walk away, carrying his trash to the receptacle. The latter followed, doing the same thing but his eyebrow never fell.

"What do you mean?" he asked and the latter turned around, but did not stop walking; his cocky manner returning to him.

"You said you wanted to surf, to go to my apartment, to do a lot of stuff; didn't you? Well if we only have a week, we have to get started!" he laughed and Tony jogged to catch up with him, "Let's start with surfing…"

"Because it takes the longest to learn?"

"Because I want to see you with your shirt off again…" Spot laughed and Tony blushed slightly, but rolled his eyes and playfully slapped the other boy in the arm. They walked over to the shop in which Spot worked to get a board for his new friend, just to borrow, so was promised to his boss; who rolled his eyes and begrudgingly allowed the transaction.

The walk to the beach was short, a single street to cross, but the process which followed took much longer than most would have expected. After about an hour of tripping and falling into the sand, Tony was still unable to hop onto the board and was almost too frustrated to continue, even despite how much more pleasant having Spot as a teacher made it.

"I can't fucking do it!" Tony stated, throwing his fists in the air in child like anger.

"Nah, don't worry, you'll get it…it's harder than it looks. The movies give it no justice, I tell you, that bullshit about them getting it in five minutes? Not realistic what's so ever…here, let me help you…" Spot smiled and got up from where he was sitting on the sand. He stood up and walked behind the other boy, placing his hands on the latter's hips, "Alright, like I said before, it's like doing a really fast push up…" Spot stated, and began to explain what he'd been saying for the last forty-five minutes.

Tony nodded, listening, but once he was sure the other boy was done let a smile crack on his lips, "Was there a need for you to have your hands on my hips while telling me that?"

"No…" Spot's smirk turned playful, "But I'll give you a kiss if you can land this next one…"

Tony blushed a bit, but let his competitive side flash for a moment, "Alright, you're on…" he smirked and got back on his board for the hundredth time that day.

And…once again a failure…he finally got to his feet, but one of them landed on the edge of the board, causing it to flip onto its side and hit him right in the leg. Once Tony was able to ply himself off the ground he looked up to a sympathetically smiling Spot; "Huh…well…in this case I guess it's pretty good that the consolation prize is the same as the real prize." He grinned and the latter did as well. Spot walked over to him and leaned in; placing a small, flirty kiss on the Italian's lips. He was surprised, however, when he felt a hand wrap around his neck and was pulled back down for another kiss; although when he felt himself being pulled onto the sand he was ready for it. They only stopped their embrace when they heard the lifeguard calling to them with his megaphone that it was a family beach, and they really needed to stop their inappropriate behavior around children.

Spot pulled back from the embrace, "Want to go to my place?" he asked breathlessly, and the Italian nodded his head vigorously; both of them hopping up from their place on the ground and grabbing their things before walking briskly to the nearby residence.

Well…at least they got two of Tony's goals done in one day…

**Eso si que es...**

**Proudly affiliated with .com/**

**And once again, I'd like to shout out to the best reviewers in the entire world. You people make me so happy I can't even explain it to you. My readers as well, you are the greatest thing ever. You guys make writing worth it...There should be a teary eyed smily face...**


	4. Like a Worried Mother

**Blaaah, I'm not happy with this one...but I promise you, I'm working on an outline so it will start actually GOING somewhere. XD I'm sorry though, can I use the 'all I've eaten in the last thirty-six hours is milkshakes, vanilla coke, and ice cream' excuse? Cause it's true. Ugh, oh well, at least I got to have a foodfight with my coworkers. *THAT* was fun. haha.**

**This chapter was mainly added to introduce some more Blush to the fic though. Charecterization and such...  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the sprinkles in my hair.  
**

Tony woke to the sound of ringing blasting through the speakers of his cell phone. It sounded muffled, so he patted around the bed to find it without opening his eyes. He opened them, however, when he felt a foreign object…or may I say, person, lying next to him. He sat up slightly, resting on his elbows, and looked at the blonde head of hair sticking out of a few blankets, looked around the room, and his eyebrow raised. Only then did it come to him. The two of them had gone back to Spot's apartment last night and enjoyed one another's company; however in doing so, Tony completely forgot to call his friends to ensure them that the boy he'd gone with did not end up being a psycho killer rapist. That would mean the ringing was probably David, who he was sure would scold him like a mother whose son missed his curfew.

"Is that yours, or mine?" A sleepy voice came from next to him, reminding Tony that the cell phone was still blaring.

"Oh…sorry…it's mine…" he stated and looked around the messy floor to find his pants. He looked under piles of random garments before finding his own pants thrown underneath what Tony would assume a computer chair, despite the fact that there wasn't a desk in the room. Searching through said garment for about six more rings, he finally found his cellular phone and flipped it open, not even bothering with the caller I.D., "Uh, hello?" he asked, his voice still sounding tired.

Just as he had expected, David's worried voice came blasting through the other end of the phone, "Tony? Tony is that you? Oh thank GOD. Where the hell are you?" he asked, pausing to let the Italian answer.

"I'm at Spot's apartment…" he stated, already bored with the lecture.

"Who's Spot?" The tone of voice in which this was said made Tony snap, it was not only intrusive but slightly condescending…

"The guy I met at the fucking beach yesterday! Jesus, Dave, what are you my mother? Get off my back!" He stated, he liked Dave, he really did; but sometimes he took the whole 'responsible one' a little far.

"Oh, well that wasn't dangerous or anything…" the answer was sarcastic, and Tony rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to hang up now…" he deadpanned but was interrupted by his friend.

"No, wait! When are you coming back to the hotel?" he asked and Tony turned to the blonde.

"You think you could give me a ride to my hotel? I don't have a car, obviously…" he stated and the other boy shook his head.

"Sorry, I don't got a car, don't need one; I can help you get there on the bus though…" he stated and Tony nodded, finding that answer acceptable. He knew he wouldn't need any help riding the bus, after all, he _was_ from New York, but he wanted to spend some more time with his new acquaintance.

"Nah, Spot'll help me get home, don't worry about it." Tony stated, shrugging however the fact that David couldn't see him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" David asked, and Tony rolled his eyes once again.

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"By the way…have you seen Ryan? He went with that other guy who was friends with Spot last night after you left and I haven't talked to him since, I was going to call him next, but if you knew where he was…" David asked, and Spot, who could hear the conversation (the speaker was loud and it was quiet in the room) told him to wait a minute.

"I'll ask…" Spot stated and knocked on the wall next to his bed, "HEY, MUSH! YOU AWAKE?" he yelled, making Tony raise his eyebrow.

"WHAT?" Tony was surprised that he got an answer, forgetting that the two friends were roommates.

"THAT GUY WITH YOU?" Spot asked, turning to Tony and asking what his name was, when Tony answered Spot turned back to the wall, "RYAN?"

"YEAH…WHY?"

"HIS FRIEND IS ON THE PHONE!" Spot called, "SOME GUY ON THE PHONE IS ASKING FOR HIM! DAVE OR SOMETHING…"

Spot then gestured to Tony to not make a sound, and then come over to the wall to listen closer. When he did he heard the conversation between the others, "Who's Dave?" Was almost definitely Mush's voice coming through the barrier.

"My friend Jack's boyfriend, he thinks he's our old Jewish grandmother or something…"

This made Tony laugh out loud, causing David, who was still on the other end of the receiver ask what was going on. A few seconds later Tony rolled his eyes, his patience wearing thin, "Come on, Ryan! Get the phone!" he yelled, his answer the squeaking of the bed and the sound of footsteps going around the room. Finally there was a knock on the door and Tony got up as well, finding his pants and putting them on, not bothering with his shirt and answering the door, shoving it at his friend and then closing it once again.

He walked over to the bed and hopped on, right back next to the other boy, "So, where were we?" he grinned suggestively.

"Sleeping…" Was the smirking response he received; causing him to pout. Spot didn't waste time though, and almost immediately Tony found himself lying on his back once again.

**I'm tired. But my birthday is next week...which makes me happy. I got an AWESOME response from last night's post though which makes me soooo happy you don't even know.**

**I love you all, you are my wonderful readers and I ESPECIALLY love my reviewers. I just hope this is up to your standards since this is probably the least proud of any of my work I've ever been. heh...*hides*  
**


	5. A Storm Approaches

**Wow! I'm uploading this fic? Yes, yes I am. lol. I just felt some inspiration for this and thought I'd post. So, no, I'm not dead but because of a horrible power surge that hit my work today I got out early! WHOO! I worked only four hours instead of nine so I was pumped to write this. haha.**

**For those of you wonderfuls who read AMoL I hope to have another chapter out within a few days; sorry for the delay but I have zero time on my hands since I'm working 42 hours this week. Is it even legal for a 17 year old to work that many hours? (Puppet who is standing over my shoulder shakes her head, no) but oh well!; that's waht the schedule said! hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a car with a dead battery *yay for carpooling!***

**PS: I just realized I made Spot "Sean" in this...but...I'm too lazy to go back and fix them (plus I already acknowleded that his name was 'Sean'...I think...oh well...oopsies! XD Sowwy!  
**

The shadows of leaves dance across the windowpane as if they were touching. The dark illumination of a clouded sun still warms the ground as heavy winds of an oncoming storm cools the air; and everything feels a sense of deathly stillness although the world around them moves with the ferocity enough to sway the trees.

The city did not receive many storms, but when they did; everyone knew.

"I'm sorry we can't go surfing today; I was hoping to get some waves in before work but I guess that's not happening…" Sean stated, looking up at the sky and feeling the warm breeze across his face. He looked out across the ocean, surfboard in hand; and shook his head.

"Nah, its okay…" Tony stated, although he was disappointed.

"We can just hang out at the shop though…I mean…we can still chill." Sean suggested; still not moving from his place. He enjoyed the feeling of the tropical storm; the unusually large waves crashing on the shore in front of him and the gusts dancing around him reminded him of his size in the world. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, a feeling of calm washing over him.

As Tony did so as well, he barely paid attention to their conversation; but still engaged in it, allowing himself to be sucked into the rapture as well, "Mm, are we allowed to?"

"Sure…no one is going to go to the beach today anyway…except these stupid fucks…" Sean laughed gently as he opened his eyes and gestured to the remaining surfers trying to take on the waves.

After a few more minutes they began to walk back to the store and Sean put his surfboard away before walking over to the schedule board and initialing; signifying he was in to work and walking over to the register. He took a seat on the stool behind the counter and gestured for the Italian to do the same. He obligatorily asked the two customers if they needed 'any help finding anything' before turning back to Tony and leaning against the counter.

"So this is where you work?" Tony asked, looking around the small shop. He'd been there once before to get his surfboard but never enough to truly look around. It was small, with glass doors and tourist-oriented memorabilia everywhere. There were shirts, magnets, and souvenir shot glasses on ever inch of the wall that wasn't taken up by surf gear.

"Yep…not much...but when it's nice out we can get busy…" he stated, flipping his bangs out of his face.

"Nah, I like it…its nice…" Tony stated, "How'd you end up working here anyway?" he asked, not realizing the oddity of the situation.

"Well, Jerry, the owner, was one of my Dad's best friends…and after he drowned he took good care of my mom and me…like…in his honor…you know…" Sean explained and Tony nodded in understanding, "Well, once my mom met her new husband and decided to run off to Utah or some place and leave me behind to start a new family Jerry basically took me in, gave me this job and let me and my boys live in the apartments upstairs." Sean stated and got up, walking around to misplaced items and fixing displays.

Tony followed him and nodded, helping to do so as well without looking at the other boy, "Wow, I'm sorry that happened to you…"

"Nah, I fought my demons a long time ago, I honestly couldn't care less at this point. I mean, if none of that happened I'd probably still be living with my mom and being a bum. At least now I've got a steady job and lots of free time; nobody's trying to shove college down my throat and all that shit…" Sean's tone of voice was nonchalant, surprising the Italian.

"You're not going to college?" Tony asked, unaware that was even an option in this day and age…

"Nah, I mean, why should I? Jerry said that since he doesn't have any kids; and he raised me like son, if I wanted the shop when he retires he'll give it to me…which I'm obviously going to take him up on; meaning I can just live out the rest of my days exactly the way I am now." Sean smiled.

Tony, who grew up in a very structured household with a strict Italian mother could not understand this concept. The thought of not going to college was one completely foreign to him; although not altogether bad. He actually quite liked the thought of living a relatively carefree life where he just got to surf and work in a tourist shop all day; a life he felt he would actually quite enjoy.

"That actually sounds awesome…" Tony smiled genuinely, and Sean turned to him.

"Mm, thing is…I don't think I can do it alone…" he stated, his vague yet inviting tone causing implications to fill the air more than the salty high tide smell.

"Yeah, it sounds like you could use some help…maybe from someone with business experience…" Tony stated, his tone mirroring that of the blonde.

"By the way, what did you say you were going to major in when you got into college?" Sean asked, turning to him with a smirk.

"Business management…" Tony, once again, returned the gesture.

"Interesting…very interesting…"

**So how was it? As good as the other chapters? Up to par? Have I gotten rusty? lol.**

**Proudly affiliated with http:/newsiesforever(DOT)webs(DOT)com/**

**Touristy souvineer key chains for all my readers and hand t-shirts rung out by Sean for my reviewers!  
**


End file.
